


trouble on the horizon

by astonishman



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astonishman/pseuds/astonishman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Shepard leaves Kaidan to rebuild on Horizon, the Collectors hit it for a second time with biotic-dampening weapons - she has to rescue a damaged Kaidan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: I do not always finish fanfics. If you are the kind of person who needs a complete story, then I suggest you turn back now, son. This is a very long story for me that needs to be told (5-10 chapters) and I will not necessarily ever finish it.

“Commander, the Illusive Man is waiting for you in the conference room,” EDI said, over the intercom.

“Thanks, EDI, I’ll be right there,” Shepard replied. She wondered what the Illusive Man could want – the Normandy was ready (both the ship and the crew) to go through the Omega 4 Relay. It must be important if he’s delaying the mission. The conference room darkened and the Illusive Man’s hologram appeared in front of her. 

“Shepard, we have a problem,” he said as he took a deep puff of his cigarette before discarding it. Shepard didn’t say anything, but simply waited for him to explain.

“Horizon has been hit again. The Alliance was rebuilding the colony and the Collectors launched a second attack,” he said.

“We should have seen this coming… Is Kaidan okay?” she asked, her voice breaks, betraying her distress.

“We aren’t sure, but we have reports that he was still on Horizon during the second attack,” he replied.

“Why are you telling me this? All you’ve cared about so far is going through the Omega 4 Relay and stopping the Collectors at any cost. You had to know I wouldn’t leave Kaidan behind, that I would delay the mission for him,” she said.

“There’s more to the story, Shepard. Recently, the Collectors hit a Cerberus research facility that was researching biotic-dampening weapons. They stole the technology. We have reason to believe that the ship that destroyed that facility is the one attacking Horizon now. We need you to stop the ship at Horizon. If you don’t, and it is allowed to spread the technology, assaulting the Collector base will be infinitely more difficult,” he said.

“Cerberus is researching biotic-dampening weapons?” she asked in disbelief.

“Humans are not natural biotics like other races. We need to defend ourselves. The weapons were going to be tested against the Collectors by your team, but your hostilities against Cerberus seemed to nullify that plan,” he said. 

“I need to know how these weapons work,” Shepard said.

“Miranda has a prototype; she can provide you with a sample of the weapon. Shepard, these weapons… They permanently disable biotics,” he said.

“Half my crew are biotics and now our enemies have been personally equipped by Cerberus to annihilate them. What the hell is Cerberus doing testing these weapons anyway? It was inevitable they would be used against us. I swear to god, if Kaidan is… I am done with Cerberus and I am done with you,” she replied. 

Shepard ends the call and walks out of the conference room bumping into Miranda lurking outside.

“Shepard-,” Miranda starts to say.

“Save it, Miranda. You knew about this, and you have put my crew in danger – I can’t trust you right now,” she replies, “EDI, please assemble the crew on deck; I need to talk to them, and, Miranda, bring me that goddamn weapon prototype.”

“Yes, Shepard,” EDI replies.

“I’m sorry, Commander,” Miranda says as Shepard walks away.

“You can apologise when Kaidan is safe and on board my ship, but right now, any regrets you have about what Cerberus has done are not my concern,” she replies.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard debriefs the Normandy on the situation on Horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I do not always finish fanfics. If you are the kind of person who needs a complete story, then I suggest you turn back now, son. This is a very long story for me that needs to be told (5-10 chapters) and I will not necessarily ever finish it.

The crew assembles and Shepard debriefs what she has learned from the Illusive Man.

“I need as much help as I can get on this mission, so I am requesting the whole team to accompany me. However, for those with biotics here, I can’t ask any of you to take this risk for this mission, so if you want to sit this one out, then you can,” Shepard says.

“I don’t know this guy, but anyone who has been fucked over by Cerberus deserves a rescue,” Jack says quieter than usual, sharing a look that says ‘thank you’ to Shepard.

“If it is your will to rescue this man, then I will help,” Samara adds.

“I will join you,” Thane interjects.

Shepard glances over at Miranda and Jacob who are standing apart from the group. 

“How about you two Cerberus agents? Will you help clean up this mess?” Shepard asks.

“We will. It is our responsibility to fix this,” Miranda replies, and Jacob nods in agreement. Shepard shares confirming glances with the remaining crew members.

“Then it is settled. Mordin, I need you to stay on the ship for this mission. Miranda has a prototype of the weapon and we need a cure synthesised if possible. If not, then at least some sort of immunisation to the virus, just in case.”

“Cure will be ready,” Mordin replies.

“The rest of us will split into three teams and separate our biotics. That way if anyone is ambushed, the… fallout… will be minimal. Samara is our best biotic-,” Shepard begins.

“What the hell, Shepard?” Jack interrupts. Shepard motions Jack to be quiet, and she immediately falls quiet.

“So, I need you, Garrus, to protect her at all costs. Can I trust you with this?” Shepard asks him.

“You can trust me, Shepard. I will keep her safe,” Garrus replies.

“Good, and take Tali as well,” Shepard continues, “Miranda, you will be leading the other squad, take Jacob and Grunt; and that leaves Jack, Thane and Legion with me. The mission objectives are: first - protect the biotics on your squad, second - find Kaidan and the other survivors,” she says, immediately mentally disregarding the notion that Kaidan could be anything but a survivor, “and then finally, destroy the weapons cache on the Collector’s ship. We good? Let's move out."


End file.
